


Naughty Girls Gone Wild

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill reveals a secret from Laura's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girls Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Just a silly story I found collecting dust on my harddrive.

“What’s the matter, old man? You look like you’re a million light-years away.“

Bill looked up at his oldest and best friend, swirling the liquor in his tumbler.

“Just being a bit nostalgic.“

Saul nodded once, stretched his legs, giving his friend and superior a sideways look.

“Well, the liquor tasted better for sure. Although the Chief has gotten better over time.“

It hadn’t been what Bill was thinking about but Saul had a point. “Yeah.“

Bill drained his tumbler, reached for the bottle for a refill. If only he could get rid of these thoughts. 

Since his meeting with the president on Colonial One yesterday, his mind had strayed into improper territory way too often. His crew knew the ins and outs of the job well enough so everything had run smoothly; still, it shouldn’t happen. He couldn’t be distracted, owed it to them to be alert, to stand at attention while being on the job.

“Do you remember ‘Naughty Girls Gone Wild’?“

Saul, who had been taking a sip of his own drink, had it going down the wrong pipe, and it left him coughing and sputtering. Bill clasped his back.

“Sorry, old friend.“

“You’ve got timing, got to hand it to you. Anyway, hell, yeah. Those movies were the last crap. Although there must be a reason I collected them.“

He chuckled. “It’s been some time since I watched them last.“

It was Bill's turned to look surprised.

“You don't still have them, do you?“ What were the chances, really?

“'Course I do. A man needs some entertainment while being in space for months at a time.“

Bill’s curiosity was piqued at once. He knew he should let it rest, should focus on work, on all that had to be done within the next days. The list of problems to be taken care of was sheer endless. 

Yet, Laura had set something lose last night. All their talking about the past, their little secrets, a time where their whole life had been in front of them. The thought of a more carefree, young Laura had been on his mind since then, and he could imagine her way too well. It should be harder to imagine their prim and proper president as a bit of a wild girl, but it wasn’t. Especially the story of the time her friend Brittany had stared in of those ‘Naughty Girl’ movies had stuck with him.

“Thinking of Naughty Girls?“ Saul asked.

“Kinda,“ Bill said, his smile widening. “Care to lend them to me for a night or two?“

Saul's gaze was sympathetic, and he clapped his shoulder.

“It’s been some time, huh? But sure, I'll bring them over later.“

It lay on the tip of Bill's tongue he didn't want the movies for _that_ purpose, but as he couldn't explain the impulse to himself, he didn't try to explain himself to Saul.

+++

He would strangle Saul next time he saw him. His friend had kept his promise, but instead of delivering the movies himself, he had packed them into a box, had Gaeta carry them over. With their life in space as it was, always running for their lives with everything in short supply, entertainment included, he wouldn’t have been surprised if the younger man had taken a look at what it was he was delivering, and if he had everyone would know about it within a few days. What had Saul been thinking? If that was his way of showing humour, it needed serious improvement. 

Shaking his head, he closed the hatch behind him, put the box onto his coffee table, looking at it for a while unmoving. 

Wasn’t this ridiculous? What was he hoping to find anyway? Wasn’t he over looking at tatty magazines and cheap movies? Not that he didn’t own a movie or two himself. However, they were of a different variety than these videos that claimed to not only have been made by an amateur but also to always be spontaneous.

Preparing himself a drink, he opened the box, got the videos out. Saul had shown some organizational skill by sorting them by name of the main actress. He hadn’t planned on doing it, but before he could chide himself ridiculous, he scanned the letter L, was strangely disappointed when Laura’s name didn’t pop up. He could only imagine what Laura would say if she knew what he was doing right now. Was that the reason he had asked Saul for the movies? To find out if Laura had starred in them by any chance?

He started looking over the stack of movies again, his interest having almost waned when he stopped once again: Brittany. As in Laura’s friend Brittany? Granted, he had no idea how this Brittany looked like, still… He put the other videos to the side, held the one titled Brittany in his hands for a few moments of indecision before he walked over to his built-in-the-wall screen and put the video into the player. He hadn’t used this equipment in ages, was surprised it worked without problems. 

Back on his couch, he made himself comfortable while the screen came alive. Someone held a hand camera and gave a narrative of hoping to find one of Caprica’s natural sluts for a little fun. 

Bill chuckled when he thought about Madame President’s reaction to such a movie. Words like degrading, cheap and worthless came to mind. Laura, though, had a more wicked side, and he could see her having fun verbally tearing this movie apart. He was tempted to call her, tell her about the video but decided against it. They had become closer in the last time; still, this didn’t feel like something they should share just yet.

The man with the camera had entered some shady bar by now, and it was a dingy, dark place with loud music and even louder young people. Classy. The camera zoomed in on several men shouting encouragements towards the stage where several young women with wet, see-through shirts were showing off their assets. 

Bill couldn’t help but admire their young, fresh looks. This wasn’t something interesting him on a deeper level, but for a quick look, it was a nice diversion. A young blond woman was soon crowned the winner, and the man with the camera approached her for an interview. Bill couldn’t help but wonder what had driven these women to fall for something like this.

Although then he smiled. Things were different when you were young. 

Brittany, as the woman introduced herself, quickly agreed to follow the guy into the private part of the club where it was a bit quieter, the music more seductive and where several couples were making out on the low couches. 

Once there Brittany began flirting with the camera, stripping out of her clothes bit by bit. Before long she would pleasure herself in front of the camera and the people who cared to look.

Bill’s interest in her had disappeared completely, though. His eyes were riveted on the background where a young redhead was sitting on a guy’s lap who was at least ten years her senior, the two of them kissing as if it was going out of style. The man in question had his hands under her shirt, was stroking what Bill was sure was a fine pair of breasts. 

His own hands curled into fists, wishing it was him copping a feel. He was already half hard, took up his drink.

Almost all of their lives had been destroyed with the nuking of the colonies, but here he was with a movie, featuring a young Laura Roslin undulating on a man’s lap. A man who Bill would love to strangle if he could.

The knock on his hatch was more than unwelcome. He stopped the movie, hid his screen, silently counting to ten before he went to open the hatch. 

“You’re looking as if you just saw a ghost,” Laura teased then became serious. “Is this a bad time, Admiral?”

“No. No… Come in..., Laura.”

He couldn’t bring himself to use her title right now. This wasn’t an official visit, and only a minute ago, he had imagined doing rather wicked things to her. Right now he couldn’t wrap his mind around titles.

Laura’s eyes widened at the use of her first name, but she said nothing, just entered his quarters when he cleared the way.

“So what were you doing?”

He was glad he could busy himself time with shutting the hatch as it gave him a few seconds more to collect himself.

“Reminiscing.”

Laura took a seat on his couch, toed off her shoes before curling her legs underneath her.

“Thinking of more piercing stories?” she teased, hinting at one of the stories he had told her yesterday.

He smiled.

“Something like that. Would you like something to drink?”

“Yes, thank you.”

He poured Laura a drink, handed it to her before he sat down beside her.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” he asked.

Laura looked into her glass, then she faced him, and he was sure he was seeing a slight blush on her face.

“I had an appointment on Galactica. And… I couldn’t stop thinking about our discussion yesterday.”

Yesterday’s discussion or what had nearly happened between them. He could feel the tension between them.

“What about Tory?”

Laura’s smile deepened.

“She’s on an errand on the Astral Queen.”

Bill chuckled.

“How did you manage that?”

“Well, there’s something wrong with the numbers in their latest status report. Granted, I could have asked Tom for a clarification when I see him next, but it would have been a pity to let a good opportunity go unused.”

Bill still didn’t like her calling this bastard Tom but knew better than to complain and bit his tongue.

“And Tory bought this story?”

“Let’s just say that if looks could kill, you’d be working on my eulogy just now. But there wasn’t much she could do as I made it an official order.”

“I see. You are a sneaky woman, Madame President.”

“If I have to be, yes.”

She raised her glass and Bill clinked his against hers.

“So when do you have to leave?”

“Before she left, Tory let me know she has scheduled a meeting for me on Colonial One in three hours. I could swear there wasn’t a meeting the last time I checked my calendar, but I’m sure there’ll be one once I head back.”

That would leave them about two hours. It wasn’t a lot of time, but it was all theirs as it seemed.

They shared a long look, and Bill was tempted to lean in and cross the distance. Laura spoke out before he could will himself to move, though. At one point he should stop letting his doubts stand in the way.

“So where did the trip down memory lane take you? Any more interesting stories you might care to share?”

Usually, he wouldn’t mind as there were a few stories he hadn’t told her yet. Right now, however, his bad consciousness raised its head. He hadn’t done anything forbidden, couldn’t have known he would indeed find footage of Laura. Still…

“Bill? What’s the matter?”

He took a big gulp of his liquor, put his tumbler onto the table.

“Did you ever hear of Naughty Girls Gone Wild?’

Laura frowned. “Should I? It sounds like some rather cheap porn if you ask me.”

“Well, it was. Although it wasn’t strictly porn. It was about young people getting naked and off in front of the camera.”

“And what does that have to do with you? Do you have any hidden history as movie director?”

Laura’s laughter rang out clearly in his quarters, and he couldn’t help himself, had to smile. This was a sound he could get used to hearing more often. 

“No.” There was no sense in beating around the bush. “Saul used to collect those movies.”

“So? I think I can’t follow you.”

Bill sighed.

“When you told me that story, the one about your friend Brittany…well, it made me think of those movies.”

“Which you watched when you were younger?”

Her eyes were gleaming with hardly suppressed mirth.

“I was young, what do you think? Anyway, Saul still has the movies and he’s even sorted them by names.”

He snorted, while Laura’s eyes widened.

“You found Brittany in there?”

One had to hand it to Laura. She was quick on the uptake.

“Yeah, I did. But that’s not all. You… I saw you in the background.”

He couldn’t have shocked her more if he had tried doing it on purpose.

“You didn’t!” Laura blushed, then she giggled. “Do you realize what we all lost when the Cylons attached? And such a thing survived?”

He wasn’t surprised their thoughts equalled each other.

“I want to see.”

He should have known she would request this as well. “Are you sure?”

It wasn’t the first time he was subjected to her glare, and he knew better than to argue with her.

He wasn’t sure what to think when he started the movie once again. Laura was silent beside him.

He started right at the point where he had stopped. It wasn’t necessary to point out Laura to herself. She covered her mouth with her hand, shaking with silent laughter.

“Talk about being busted. Frak, I didn’t even know there was a movie being made that night.”

“Watch your language, Madame President.”

“And you better watch that movie collection before I confiscate it.”

“That would be taking advantage of your office, wouldn’t it?”

She patted his arm. “Of course it would be. But can you imagine what would happen if Playa Palacios or any of the others get wind of this?”

Bill made a sound of agreement.

“Tory would end up being seriously annoyed because half the fleet would want to date you.”

Laura giggled again, then she sighed, leaned back against the couch, her eyes falling shut. “This is a potential disaster. I shouldn’t be laughing about this.”

“I doubt Saul has any idea you’re starring in this movie.”

“But…”

“I also doubt there are other copies in this fleet.”

“But…”

“Saul won’t get this particular video back.”

“But…”

“I will keep it. Promise”

“Are you going to let me finish a sentence?” She sat up again, glared at him.

“Depends on what you want to say.”

She glared at him again.

“Well, for once, thank you. And then… I want this copy.”

Stopping the video which was still running in the background, he turned to Laura, brushed an errant strand of her hair behind her ear. He noticed her slight tremble, and impulse threatened to win over caution once again.

“Do you really think I would let anyone watch this?”

“I don’t know. Would you?” she teased.

“Not if get a good offer for keeping it a secret.”

She slapped him on the chest, let her hand rest right over his heart. “Will you stop making fun of this anytime soon?”

He shook his head. “Not yet. This is too much fun. So how about it, Madame President?”

“How about what?

“Your offer.”

“Alright, Admiral. What kind of offer do you have in mind?”

“Actually I think it’s not a too steep one. Make an offer you deem acceptable, and if it comes from the heart, I’ll let you leave with the video.”

Laura snorted.

“I better hope Tory won’t try to scan my bag then.”

He remained silent, waited for Laura’s next move. She looked at him, her gaze turning tender, and he swore his heart began beating faster in his chest. 

After what seemed to be an excruciatingly long time, she reached out, cupped his cheek with a hand that was soft and warm. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Being a good sport about this.”

He wanted to tease her further, but she quietly shook her head.

“Close your eyes.”

Unable to deny her, he obliged, a shiver running down his back when her lips covered his almost immediately. So often had he dreamed of this moment, and now, he found reality was sweeter than any of his dreams had ever been. 

For several moments, they didn’t move, then Laura began to pull away. Reacting on instinct, he reached out, pulled her close again, his lips caressing hers. She hummed, a sensual sound he never heard from any other woman. She parted her lips, inviting him in.

Their kiss became deeper, more heated, as if the final barrier having been torn allowed them the freedom to give in to their hearts’ desire. One of his hands slipped under her shirt, stroked a breast through the fabric of her bra.

He was getting hard again, and nothing could stop them this time.

A knock on the hatch let them part quickly, their eyes wide, their breathing laboured.

“Tory,” they said in unison.

The End


End file.
